I Promise
by ForeverAndAlwaysSuJu
Summary: EunHae pairing of Super Junior. Donghae's been feeling really weird around Eunhyuk lately, and he can't seem to figure out why. He and Hyuk go out for an afternoon and Donghae gets lost in thought before he realizes...Eunhyuk's been under the water for six minutes. What will happen when Donghae finally snaps out of it? Will he be able to save Eunhyuk? Bad summary, sorry it happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (told in Donghae's point of view)

I didn't _mean_ for it to happen. I'm just glad that it did! It's just…I guess I let my feelings get the best of me. I tell myself that it happened that day, but really I think it started long before that, and grew over a long period of time into something I could no longer control. And once it was out, it taunted my brain and heart 24/7 and there was nothing I could do. But, after that, I just couldn't help myself.

Like I said, it sort of all started that day…

"Come on. I need to get out of here for a little while," he said, taking my arm and pulling me off the couch and towards the door of our dorms. I tried to pull my arms away but I was pretty weak compared to his tight grip.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he let me stop to put my shoes on. "And where exactly are we going?"

He slipped into his sweatshirt in one swift, skillful motion and shrugged. "I'll tell you after," he said, pulling me again out the door, my own sweatshirt barely clinging to my body. It wasn't even cold out, in fact it was the middle of summer, but we still brought sweatshirts in case of a cold night.

"You still didn't tell me where we're going," I said, breaking the awkward silence that was filling his car as we drove to…well, wherever he was taking us.

"Just out," he said, pulling into a park on the outskirts of the town. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I had never seen this place before, which was strange, because I thought I knew all about the town's secret hangouts.

He slipped out of the driver's seat and into the afternoon air, leading me to do the same from my seat on the passenger's side. I stepped out and stared around the park in confusion. It was more like an open forest with a path where people, or sometimes maybe…couples, could go and just take a nice, long, relaxing walk. I looked in Eunhyuk's direction and he, ignoring my questioning expression, beckoned for me to follow him towards a path no one seemed to be taking.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, the sunlight blocked by the abundant branches and trees, making everything darker and more…romantic? No, not _romantic_, just…darker.

"So what's the matter?" I finally asked, trying to erase the awkwardness that was usually never between us. We were, after all, best friends. I'd never felt so awkward with him in my life.

"Just Heechul. Being a diva _again_. Usually I can handle it but…sometimes he just drives me crazy. I just needed to get out, and I needed someone here with me. Sorry if I interrupted something," he explained trying to meet my gaze.

I scoffed, avoiding his eyes. Why? I wasn't really sure. I'm positive _now_, but at the time it just felt awkward.

But anyway, yea, I scoffed. "Yea, interrupted me trying to watch TV while Kyuhyun and Sungmin made out right next to me-_loudly_ I may add! I mean they share a room for a reason!" I said, finally making him smile that gummy smile I loved so much. Wait, what? I didn't love his smile, it was just nice to see him smile. Yea, that's it.

"Well then I guess we just both needed to get out of there for a while," he said, nudging my shoulder, making my breathing freeze for a split second. Luckily he didn't notice, but I sure did. What was going on? And what the hell was wrong with my heartbeat?

I tried to act normal as we continued our walk. It was starting to get really warm out, even though the sky was just very slowly getting darker. It was just in the middle of summer, just when Hyukkie liked it the most. I could tell he wanted - _needed_ something fun to do, and now.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning in close. What do you say we head you know wheret?" I smirked and I knew he knew what I was thinking.

"You know where" was our place where we always met, kind of like _our_ spot. It was like a little lake, secluded by a bunch of trees in a swamp on the other side of town. Although I guess "little lake" it a bit of an understatement. We discovered its actually deep enough that it's a couple feet over his head, which is a lot for me, seeing that he's taller than me.

He smiled another gummy smile, making my stomach flutter for a second - no, that's not it, it was something I ate making it do that, yea of course - and we raced back to his car, him reaching it before me thanks to his long, lean, flexible legs. What, what? His legs weren't _that_ good-looking…

We pulled up into our secret parking spot right near the water and smiled as we jumped right our of the car like little kids, practically taking our seatbelts with us. We took off our sweatshirts and smiled at the disgustingly dirty water in front of us, ready to just jump in in a few minutes.

This was one of the best things about coming here with him. We got to get ourselves dirty, disgusting, soaked, and not give a shit what could happen, because we knew no one ever came here. And there was always showers to wash off the grime.

I thought I was finally feeling better and getting out of this…funk I was stuck in, but then I turned just as Hyuk tore off his t-shirt, revealing his toned abs and six pack. I almost choked on air as he seemed to be moving swiftly in slow motion. Yea, I know that makes no sense, which completely describes how I was feeling.

For a second I thought he noticed my staring - no, I wasn't staring, merely _admiring _- because I swear I saw him blush, but before I could tell, he was jumping into the water, splashing a bit of the swamp on my shirt, which I really didn't mind. I meekly took off my t-shirt as well, suddenly feeling self-conscious about my not-as-toned abs and pack-less stomach in front of him. But wait, we've done this a thousand times, we've seen each other naked before, for Christ's sake! (of course all those times had been accidents) But _why_ was I so nervous all of a sudden? Nothing about these feelings made any sense!

"You coming, or what?" I heard him call, snapping me back to reality. I smiled before ignoring my feelings the best I could and letting loose, jumping into the water in a cannonball that splashed the gross water all over the place and most likely would've disturbed anyway who might've been near. I heard him laugh that laugh that I'd always loved - _liked_ about him, making me laugh with him, it was that contagious.

After a few more minutes of, well, the two of us being idiots, I realized that there are two different kinds of Eunhyuks. There's the one from earlier, at the dorms, who was quiet, shy, keeping in all of his feelings from his hyungs and dongsaengs, and then there's _this_ Eunhyuk, the one who was loud, occasionally obnoxious (which I didn't mind one bit), who knew he could be himself in front of me, who told me everything. That's another thing I loved - I mean _liked_ about him...why did I keep mixing those two words up? What...?

Suddenly, everything just seemed to get quieter, and the awkwardness slowly started to flood back. Not being able to keep my eyes away from him for this long, I snuck a glance in his direction, only to be surprised with locking eyes with him. My heartbeat increase faster than I could ever remember in my life, before my senses returned and I somehow got the strength to tear my eyes away from his captivating orbs. What had just happened? It hadn't been the first time we had _looked_ each other in the eyes, so why had that time been different?

My heart rate slowed and I looked at him again, but his expression showed no recollection of what had just happened, but he did look a little different. Before I could say anything, he was giving me an evil smile.

"Want to see who can stay under the longest?" he said, still smirking devilishly. Who said Kyuhyun was the only evil one?

"No!" I whined, splashing at him. "You always win!"

He smiled again "That's the point!" he stated before giving me the pout that he knew always convinced me to do whatever he wanted.

I finally gave in and the two of us went under at the same time, like always. As usual, I lasted about thirty seconds before my tiny lungs couldn't handle it anymore and my head bobbed back to the surface.

I looked around and discovered he, not surprisingly, was still under. I smiled to myself, knowing he would last a lot longer than I did. He once stayed under there for 2 full minutes! I leaned on the squishy ground where the water and land met, and waited for him to return, pumping his fists triumphantly, rubbing it in my face with arrogance.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes before I realized how long it been. I looked at my watch. It had been six minutes...

And he still wasn't up yet.

**(A/N: So yea it's a little bit of a long chapter but hey that's how I roll :) Don't worry, more to come. Review please! Don't hold back on the negativity!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (Donghae's POV)

And he still wasn't up yet.

…

Without a second thought, I was back under the water, my arms flailing crazily under the dark, dirty water, searching for anything living they might be able to find.

I'd never been one to open my eyes under the water, in fact I really disliked it, but right now I didn't matter. I needed to find my Hyuk before it was too late. Yea, I said he was _my_ Hyuk…I was really a little too worried at the moment to care about that.

My eyes slid open, the grime from the murky water immediately stinging my eyes. I barely noticed, of course, I was too busy trying to see something, _anything_ that might be him.

I started to run out of air slowly, thanks again to my little lungs, and felt selfish as I brought my heard back up to the surface to quickly grab a lungful of air. Why selfish? Because I had access to oxygen while Hyuk was stuck under there.

I tried staying as strong as I could while searching and groping around the waters. I felt fish and slimy sand, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I started to get dizzy again from the loss of air, but I couldn't give up now, he was just going to be under there longer and longer if I risked going up for air.

Just when I thought I myself was going to run our of air, I felt something huge and soft, and all my energy immediately came back. My eyes adjusted to his face and I swam the two us up to the surface as fast as I could which was, at the time, very fast. I couldn't let anything happen to him. No way.

As fast I could, I brought him to the ground, the sweet, dry ground, away from the water and laid him on his back as I stopped for point three seconds to pant and catch my breath.

I looked at his calm, pale face and I felt something…tears? Yes, of course there were tears! I couldn't bear to see this, and it was all I could do not to start screaming right then and there.

I wracked my brain for memory of CPR and mouth-to-mouth. It had been years since my last class. I vaguely remembered: about 32 compressions to the lungs for every 3 or 4 breaths through the mouth. I began immediately after the memory invaded my brain. 32 pumps to his lungs, 4 breaths (I may have given him 5), and repeat. And repeat and repeat and repeat.

I tried to see anything about him that would show life. I couldn't be sure if he was breathing, but I wasn't going to hold his mouth and nose to find out! I thanked God when I discovered his pulse. It was slow, but it was there.

I clumsily cupped his face one more time in my hands before blowing one big gulp into his mouth. He twitched, then sat up and started coughing like crazy. He coughed up a couple good gulps of the gross green lake water before turning towards me, looking weak.

"…what happened?" he asked hoarsely.

I smiled - I couldn't help it. "You won," I said, before wrapping him in a hug. My weird awkward feelings from earlier were gone, and replaced by this, a love for my best friend. Just as a best friend! Nothing more, of course!

I heard him laugh a scratchy laugh before I felt his arms on me, pulling me even tighter. Suddenly, my heartbeat began increasing again. What the hell! The thick thumping of my heart was getting so bad I was worried he might notice so I quickly pulled back and risked looking him in the eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked, praying that my hand wasn't shaking as I felt his forehead. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

He smirked. "Please. I'm invincible, I don't _need_ a hospital," he said sarcastically before running his fingers through my hair playfully. I froze again, surprised by this sudden contact. This time I'm positive he noticed.

His hand left my hair and rested gently on my shoulder, making my breath hitched even more. His hand…it was just _sitting_ there. Now I knew…he wasn't going to move it or say anything until I look at him.

I gave in and looked in his eyes, and found him staring back into mine. He didn't smile, or frown. His eyes just stared back into mine, making me feel…not really uncomfortable, just…different. Weird.

"Hae…" he began soflty, squeezing my shoulder slightly. "What's going on?"

I looked away from his eyes again, unable to hold them any longer. I shrugged. "Nothing," I answered, yet I knew he was unconvinced. I knew him, and I knew he wasn't going to stop until he got the truth out of me. And of course the little bastard always knew when I was lying.

"Hae," he finally said sternly, his hand turning my chin so that I had no choice but to look at him. "Come on. Just tell me. Whatever it is, I'll help you."

I held back my scoff. Yea, like he could help with _this_. There was nothing he could do about these feelings I was developing. Yes, I finally admitted it to myself. I had feelings for Eunhyuk that were of more then just a best friend. There was no other explanation for these sudden urged and emotions! I loved him…but I couldn't _tell_ him that!

"It's nothing…" I finally said. "I've just been feeling a little sick lately. That's all, I'm okay." I tried to muster a smile, but I knew he could see right through me. He sighed, and his expression was calm, but his eyes said he was worried. I didn't want him to waste his time worrying about me.

"Hey, I'm okay!" I tried again, shoving his shoulder jokingly. "It's you we should be worrying about! You kind of just drowned." He laughed, but I knew it was forced.

Before I knew it, I was being wrapped in another hug, trapped in his long, loving embrace. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, but I do know I was surprised.

"Yea well I would've drowned if you hadn't saved me," he said into my shoulder. I shivered, feeling his warm breath on my neck. I must have like the hug, because I felt myself squeezing him tighter, pulling his body closer to mine, our bare chests touching ever so slightly.

He seemed surprised by the sudden contact, because I felt his lungs freeze and heard his breathing hitch. He pulled his head back slightly and met my eyes one more time, our noses practically touching, our breaths mingling together in the warm air.

He saw something. My eyes. They gave it away. He could always read my eyes. I knew he could tell just by looking at them, my feelings were practically written on my forehead.

But just by looking into those eyes of his I finally realized. I've loved him this whole time, it hadn't just started today. Ever since the beginning, I've been in love with him, I was just too slow to realize it, and now he saw it, too.

"Hyuk…" I started, readying myself to apologize. That was until his plump pink lips were pressing themselves onto my thinner ones. Now _there_ was something I wasn't expecting. I was caught so off guard that I really didn't do anything but sit there and feel his lips on me, his chest brushing mine once more.

I felt him sharply pull back, and he gave a questioning look. I could tell he felt hurt by my immobility and no response. He looked like he was about to apologize, but before he could open his mouth, my lips were back on his, finally realizing what he had done and what it had meant.

Then I realized why I had never seen my love for him until then. It was because I knew that he didn't feel the same way and there was no chance, so I pushed my feelings away. But now, now that I knew that somehow fate had let him have the same feelings for me, our love had shown itself and we had embraced our hearts desires.

When I kissed back, I felt him smiling into our morphed lips. I knew he must've been feelings the same thing I was - joy and utter relief. I couldn't help but smile myself, feeling like the whole world finally made sense now.

**(A/N: So yea I know it wasn't that good, I just wanted to get their relationship established before I got to the actual story. More to come soon! Next chapter will be better! Review please, and don't hold back on the negativity!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (Donghae's POV)

I still wasn't sure if what was happening was actually real. I cupped his jaw in my hand, just to make sure. I felt as if I let go of him, he would disappear and I would wake up from this dream.

Our lips stayed glued together until we both needed to stop for air. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes this time as I caught my breath, since I hadn't been able to all day because I'd been feeling so awkward.

He smiled that gummy smile again, the one I always loved so much. I smiled too as he leaned in one more time and kissed my cheek. I giggled, making him laugh, which just made me smile even more.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," he said, placing his hand on top of mine carefully.

I smiled - of _course_ I did. "Oh, I think I do, if it's anywhere near how long I've waited," I said, making him smile once again. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it, and we started to drift ourselves back out into the water.

We stayed in the shallow side, don't get me wrong. We did not need a recap of earlier to repeat itself. We talked and splashed and joked around just like we always did. It just felt great having that weird, awkward feeling finally lifted away, and I could tell he felt the same way.

After a while, the both of us got tired and we sat next to each other, leaning back on our elbows, staring at the setting sun through the high trees, our neck straining to see the last bit of sunlight.

I crossed my legs and turned to him, only to find him already looking at me. I smiled and he wiped the wet hair that was sticking to my forehead to the side. He gently reached and kissed my forehead lightly, a quick brush of his lips. He pulled out again, but not before I leaned foreword and pressed my lips back against his.

He wrapped his arms around my bare shoulders and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, where I seemed to fit perfectly. I sighed.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie," I said quietly. He gently took my hands in his and leaned back until he was laying on the ground, my back on his and my head on his neck.

"Nado saranghae, my fishy," he replied, making me giggle. I loved when he used my nickname.

I looked down and used my finger to write "Hae Loves Hyuk" with a little heart in the sand. I know, it was very cliché, but he liked it. He smiled down and me and kissed my forehead again.

…

I woke up to bright sunlight glaring through my eyelids, and I immediately wondered where I was until I felt his chest breathing underneath me.

I looked up and found him still asleep, looking peaceful and beautiful in the early morning sunlight. The events of yesterday replayed in my mind, a stupid grin on my face the whole time. I barely remembered the two of us falling asleep here at our spot, next to the water.

I sighed. Teukie hyung was going to _kill_ us. We probably both had schedules today, and who know what time it was? My watch had stopped working yesterday after I had gotten Hyukkie out of the water, so there was absolutely no way for me to tell.

I heard him stir and looked back up to him, watching his eyes slide open. He saw me and smiled, placing a warm kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning, Fishy," he said, rubbing my arm lovingly. I smiled in response as I sat up to let him stretch. "We are so dead."

I nodded in agreement. Leeteuk always got mad when we missed our schedules, because he knew our manager would blame him. I mean, he _was_ the leader and all. I felt bad, but I also thought, eh, it's only once.

"We should probably get going," he sighed, standing up, and pulling my hand, standing me up with him. "Before we're any later than we have to be."

We pulled on our shirts, sweatshirts, and shoes, and gave each other a quick kiss before hopping into his car and starting to drive back to the dorms.

"Wait, how are we going to tell them? _Are_ we going to tell them?" I asked, suddenly realizing our situation.

He smiled. "I want everyone to know how much I love you," he said, taking my hand with his free one. "So yes, I want to tell them. As for how…I'm not really sure yet."

I smiled. I was glad he wanted to be so public. I was afraid he would be one of those guys who hides his gayness to protect his "image". I loved my Hyuk, and I was so happy to know he wasn't afraid to love me back.

When we got back to the dorms, we weren't surprised to be hoarded the minute we walked in the door.

Teukie hyung was, as expected, furious. "Where exactly have you been?! Why did you leave?! You didn't tell us you were leaving, you didn't leave a note! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?! I canceled all of our schedules for the say because I thought you were missing! Do you know how long it'll take me to get them all ready again?! What were you thinking?!"

Leeteuk kept on rambling like that, giving us absolutely no time to answer any of his many questions. Eventually, I saw Eunhyuk roll his eyes and, silently, he caught both me and Leeteuk off guard as his hand snaked behind my neck and his lips were pressed harder against mine than they ever had been so far.

I caught on quick as I kissed back roughly, my hands gripping his shoulders lightly. I smiled into the kiss - it was like I could _feel_ Leeteuk's surprise, his eyes watching us and putting the puzzle pieces together.

This kiss seemed to last longer than the other ones we'd shared as well, which I really didn't mind. I giggle in the back of my throat. _'I couldn't have thought of any better way to break it to him'_ I thought as Hyuk's hand ran down my cheek.

When we needed air, we finally pulled apart, panting hard, our hearts racing, and not just from the lack of air. I couldn't suppress my giggle as Teukie's expression really sunk in.

I don't think I'd ever seen him look so surprised in my entire life.

"I-I-I-I…y-you and Hae…and…t-t-together?…when…?…l-l-_last night?!…"_

It was hilarious just standing there watching him stutter like an idiot (sorry, hyung). I think it was the first time I'd ever seen him really flustered, at a loss for words.

This continued for a few minutes - the two of us standing there smiling while Teukie-hyung stood there just stuttering, trying to figure it out without an explanation.

Finally, Heechul came in and saw what was going on, not to mention he'd watched everything since we'd come in.

"Oh!" he said cheerily, wrapping his arm around a still-shocked Teukie's shoulder, smiling smugly at us. "So _that's _what you guys did last night!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I smiled and blushed immediately. Of _course_ Heechul had jumped to that conclusion. Leave it to him to make anything perverted. I saw Hyukkie blush out of the corner of my eye and grabbed his hand while some of the other members gathered in the kitchen with us.

"Wait who did what?!" Kyuhyun practically jumped into the room, wearing that evil smirk on his face, ready to gossip and plan evil things. Not surprising.

"They got freaky last night!" Heechul said, nodding his head in our direction. Everyone in the room turned and stared at us in awe, only making us blush even harder.

Their eyes traveled to our intertwined hands and they all wore the Kyuhyun smirk, obviously automatically thinking the Heechul way - dirty.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Calm down, guys. We didn't get _that_ far…"

I was cut off as Hyuk squeezed my shoulder, his whispered "_Yet,_" only for my ears. I blushed even harder, if that was even possible. At least I knew he wasn't afraid to be with me in that way, either. The both of us had always been awkward on _that_ subject.

The whole room sighed. "Oh well," Heechul and Kyuhyun said simultaneously, both for different reasons, of course.

Sungmin skipped into the room, his soft pink shirt reflecting his obviously good mood. "I heard everything from my room!" he said cheerily, coming over to us and wrapping us into his warm embrace. I had to admit, Sungmin was adorable. Not much compared to my perfect monkey, but he _was_ the aegyo king, after all, and he seemed to be the only one who hadn't automatically had dirty thoughts about us so far.

He eagerly pulled out a chair from the small little table in our cramped kitchen and sat down, staring at us with his big brown eyes, giving us his full, completely undivided attention. "How'd it happen?! What happened?! Where did it happen?! I wanna know the details!" he practically shouted at us. He was like a little kid, this one. Adorable, yet impatient.

"Minnie, they literally _just_ walked in the door," Kyuhyun said, sitting on Sungmin's seat with him, his arms and legs wrapping around Sungmin lovingly. "Give them a little time to, you know, breathe."

Sungmin giggled. "Oh, fine, but I want _everything_ later," he said, pouting slightly. Kyuhyun smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Sungmin's lips before the two of them snuck off to their bedroom to do who knows what. Oh wait, I know what! We'll just leave that at that...

The members eventually all left the kitchen, not before giving each of us a pat on the back and a congratulations. I knew I didn't have to worry.

As we left the kitchen to head to our shared bedroom, we tried not to laugh at Leeteuk still standing frozen in shock behind us.

…

Everything about cuddling with him just felt right. My back on his chest, his breathing lifting me up, lowering me down, softly, gently, perfectly. My head rested on his neck once again, and his finger kept running itself gently up and down my arm, only relaxing me into him even more. The silence was beautiful.

After a while, I felt him stir and sat us as he stood. I immediately felt a loss, like a part of me was missing, just by not having contact with him.

"I'll be right back," he said, grabbing his sweatshirt before placing a lingering kiss on my lips and heading slowly for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked him, not wanting him to leave. Without giving me an answer, he gave me a trustworthy smile and slipped out of the room.

Of course, literally not even ten seconds after the door closed, it was opened again by - DUN DUH DUH DAHH! Surprise! - Sungmin, asking for the details of Eunhyuk and my night once again.

"I snuck away from Kyu," he whispered evilly. "After we…"_hung out"_ for a little while, he fell asleep so I snuck away, heehee!"

I smiled. "The evil maknae is rubbing off on you!" I shouted, nudging his shoulder, making him giggle some more.

Eventually, his aegyo got the best of me, and I spilled everything to him about our night together. He definitely didn't expect it to start with Hyukkie drowning.

I also mentioned that we went swimming, but I left it at that. I didn't want to give our special spot away.

When I was finally finished, ending at our surprise kiss for Leeteuk, Sungmin squealed and bounced up and down, sitting crisscross on the bed. It was nice to have a friend like Sungmin.

I heard something muffle against the door and watched Eunhyuk return to the room from wherever it is that he went. He was laughing adorably, making it obvious he had been listening through the door. Great. So he'd heard me gossiping about how perfect he was. His laugh was so perfect, though, it made me want to kiss him right then and there!

"How long have you been there?" I asked as he kissed my cheek. I saw Sungmin sneaking away, giving me a smirk and a thumbs-up before closing the door, leaving me and Hyuk alone again.

"Long enough," he answered, leaning down so he was next to me.

"So where'd you go, baby? I missed you," I said, slowly running my finger up his arm. He smiled, and then I realized he was holding something behind his back. He pulled it around and show me a flat both that looked like it could only hold a few small pieces of paper the size of my hands.

"Open it," he insisted, and I couldn't resist. I open it and teared up in joy over the sight. It was a picture of the heart I'd traced in the sand the night before, with our initials and everything. Then a picture of himself, obviously just taken right now, making a heart shape with his hands. It took me a moment to notice that one hand had "My" and the other hand had "Donghae" written on it.

"Oh…oh my God. Hyukkie, you are so perfect," I said before capturing his lips in mine, no longer able to hold back my love.

It was still only one of our first few kisses, but I couldn't resist, poking out, asking for entrance. His lips parted, and my tongue gently explored his sweet cavern of a mouth. It wasn't sloppy or disgusting, it was just slow and gently, just the way it should be. I didn't want to overdo it or ruin it, especially not right then.

It just felt so right as his soft, warm tongue invaded through my lips and felt its way around my mouth, familiarizing itself with the shape, taste, everything that was me. Just everything about this felt right in every way.

I made a promise to myself right then that I must get my Hyukkie something he can have forever, just like these pictures that I will always keep in my heart.

**(EUNHAE EUNHAE EUNHAE! :3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: (Eunhyuk's POV) (takes place a couple days later)

He was practically skipping with giddiness as he burst through the door of the living room that lead outside. It was adorable watching him like that, so happy and excited. The rest of us stared at him smiling, as he rounded the couch and perched himself cheerily onto my lap.

"Hyukkie!" he squeaked, squeezing me in a loving hug. Everyone else's eyes returned to the television screen as Donghae gave me a sweet, lingering kiss. He smiled at me and before I knew it, I was being yanked into our bedroom.

He sat me on the bed - or more like playfully _tossed_ me on the bed - and beamed that adorable little smile I'd always loved, his eyes showing me every bit of happiness and excitement that was flowing through him.

"Why so eager, Hae?" I asked as he took my hands and sat down next to me. "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited!"

"I got you a present Hyukkie!" He was glowing. "Just like you got me!"

I smile and blushed, but I also felt a little bad. I didn't want him to think that he was obligated to get me a present just because I got him one!

"You didn't have to, baby!" I said, running my hands down his soft face. "All I need is you, and I'll be happy!" But I couldn't help but get excited myself when I saw him pull a small box out of his pocket.

He handed it to me, his smile so wide I thought it might rip his face. He didn't need to tell me twice to open it. What the hell, he didn't even need to tell me _once!_

I gently - but quickly - took the cover off the flat little box and my heart melted when I took out what was inside.

The two necklaces gleamed in the shallow light that the shaded window was giving off. I actually began to tear up when I squinted in the slight darkness to see our initials carved into the silver on each one.

"Oh, _Hae_…" I said, not able to keep my eyes away from these masterpieces. "You…how…I-I can't believe you did this for me! I love you, so _so_ much!" I couldn't resist my urge and I wrapped my arms around him again, engulfing him in my embrace. I could hear him laughing and giggling with joy, probably half because I loved his gift, and half because of the physical contact.

When I finally got the strength to unwrap him from myself, I immediately took the necklace in my hand and chained it around my neck. Donghae reached for his, but I stopped him and took it myself. Without taking my eyes away from his, I chained the necklace around his throat, and once it was secure, my arms lay resting around his neck, my hands clasped together behind his head.

He smiled shyly and I wanted to tell him right there how lucky I was. That I could have him, that he would have me. I'd held in my feelings for so long, I hadn't even noticed them anymore because I was so used to feeling butterflies every time I looked at him. But then my feelings were multiplied that first time he kissed me.

He kept blushing, and I felt my cheeks warming up as well. I slowly leaned in and caught his lips just at the right time.

We both took in deep breaths as my lips claimed his. At first it was a simple kiss, and then slowly started to grow, and before we knew it, our tongues were exploring each other once again, like they had a couple days ago.

This was a bit different than the last time, though. Last time it was innocent, soft, careful. Now it was just a little more sloppier, a little more…heated.

I slowed down, just so I knew I wouldn't be forcing him into something. I wanted him, and he wanted me, but we wanted it to happen the right way.

He held me in place and grasped my hand lovingly. "Hae...are you sure? I don't want to force you..."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Hyukkie...I'm ready. I've always been ready for you." And then I knew it was the right time.

I knew Hae was shy right now, so even though I didn't want to, I knew I had to make the first move. I went as gently as possible as I slowly lifted the hem of his shirt up, up, then over his head. I ran my hands over his stomach and felt him giggle into our kiss. He didn't wait much longer himself, and just a few precious moments later, my shirt was lying on the floor next to his.

Just as I thought I would have to make the next move, I felt myself being pushed down more on the bed, until my back hit the mattress and he was laying over me. He smiled, and I smiled, and everything was perfect.

He planted a peck on my lips before beginning to leave butterfly kisses all the way down my neck and around my jaw. He started sucking very lightly, and I let out a shuddered breath as he bit down slightly on the skin around my neck. He did it so gently, yet so heatedly at the same time.

He was kissing down my neck, down my chest, down my stomach (making me giggle) and finally his lips stopped at the brim of my pants. He looked up at me as if to ask permission, and I nodded with a smile.

In just a little while, all of our clothes were piled onto the floor next to the bed. We layed there together for a moment, cuddling naked, just taking in each other with kind eyes.

I felt so exposed, yet so comfortable at the same time. We had accidentally seen each other naked before a couple times, but not this long, and not in this way. Now we had a chance to take in each other's beauty, and after a few moments, I realized not to be nervous. He thought I was just as beautiful as I thought he was.

We leaned in simultaneously and kissed each other lightly once, then again, harder, than again and again until I felt him on top of me again. He smiled shyly at me again, and we silently agreed we would go easy, and gently, since it was or first time, not only with each other, but in general.

It happened slowly, and beautifully, just how a first time should. We tried to make it more about our love than being dirty, and I knew we had done it right. Together we had moved in sync, and in love. I wouldn't have wanted my first time to have been any better, and _especially_ not with anyone else.

When we were finished, we snuggled up all close again, covering up our nudity with the sheets. It was that content feeling that you couldn't help but love, where you could feel each other's heart beat, and hear each other's breathing pattern, and that just made you feel even closer. I don't think Hae and I had never ever been any closer than that, and I captured this moment in my head to remember forever.

"I love you, Donghae," I said, even though he already knew it.

"I love you, Hyukjae," he replied. I felt myself blush at him using my real name.

We snuggled up together and eventually fell asleep to the serenades of each other's heart beats and breathing patterns. I could feel Hae asleep on me, and just before I drifted off, I heard a giggle from behind the door and a snort.

"See?! I told you they'd get freaky!"

Perverts.

**(A/N: So yea, no hardcore smut in this one despite the rating (sorry to all you perverted fangirls and guys out there, don't deny it!) but I wanted to establish their first time in a subtle way and not a dirty way ;) More to come very soon, review pleeeaaase!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: (Eunhyuk's POV)

It was early the next morning before we woke up, still in each other's arms, and still not clothed. I looked down at him, snuggled up on my chest, still fast asleep. God, he looked so angelic when he was asleep. His childlike features were enhanced and I felt like I was looking at a work of art.

I loved this, just sitting here, watching him sleep, so I didn't wake him just yet. He looked to peaceful, and I just wanted more time with him. That is, until I heard voices outside the door.

"Our schedule starts in a little while, Teukie-hyung, you should wake up Hae and Hyuk!" I heard Heechul say loudly, hoping one of us would be awake for him to see scrambling.

"Yea, you wouldn't want them to be late," I heard Kyuhyun add. Of course he had to be involved in this. Did he _have_ to be the evil maknae _this_ early in the morning?!

"You're right," I heard Teukie say before a hand was grasping the doorknob to our bedroom, which, of course, he had a key for. I looked around the room for something - _anything_ - that I might be able to use to distract him, but Hae was still fast asleep, clinging to my chest, so I was pretty much pinned to the spot. My cheeks reddened with defeat when I realized the only things covering our naked bodies were the thin, slightly see-through sheets. _Fantastic_

"Guys," I heard Teukie's voice say softly as he stepped into our room. "It's time to…" His voice trailed off as he finally saw us and the…position we were in. He stood there frozen, and the best I could do at the moment was smile awkwardly and itch the back of my head out of habit.

He looked at the two of us for a second before blushing and averting his eyes to something across the room, obviously feeling like he had invaded on us or something. And, of course, I could hear Heechul and Kyuhyun laughing from behind the door.

"Aish, Teukie-hyung, its okay, we weren't doing anything," I said, smiling for real this time. "I just woke up. I'll get him up, don't worry." His smile was a bit forced, but I understood, he was still getting used to the fact that Hae and I were officially together now.

He slipped out of the room and I looked down at the still sleeping angel in my arms. I kissed his forehead lightly before my hand ran down his face and landed on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Hae," I whispered soothingly, smoothly. "Hae," My index finger grazed his cheek as he groaned tiredly and opened his eyes slightly. He groaned again before snuggling his face closer into my neck, bringing his chest closer to mine. Although I would've done _anything_ to have stayed there all day and cuddled with him, I knew no matter how awkward Leeteuk was feeling towards us, he would always be able to get us out of bed - no matter what.

"Hae, I'm sorry baby, but we gotta get up," I whispered lovingly. "Teukie's orders." He groaned once more, but I finally got him to release my torso from his loving arms and up out of the bed.

We got ready for the day together - and I would be lying if I said we didn't shower together - and once we were done we walked into the kitchen to eat Ryeowook's delicious pancakes and rice, hand-in-hand.

We sat down at the table and everything seemed oddly quiet. We could see Heechul and Kyuhyun snickering at the end of the table, shooting each other mischievous glances - as if I didn't already know what they did.

We got a few awkward looks from one or two people, but after that everyone started talking again. Sungmin would not stop smiling at us, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable, and I could tell Donghae was, too. His hands were getting sweaty and he would occasionally squeeze, and I would squeeze back in the most comforting way I could. Sungmin smiling at us wasn't that big of a deal, but I knew Donghae didn't like being the center of attention unless it was mine.

"So, we were hearing some…_strange,_ and _out of the blue_ noises coming from your room last night," Heechul said, pointing his chopsticks from me to Donghae, and I immediately felt his hand tighten around mine - hard.

Heechul smirked at the both of our surprised and nervous expressions. Leave it to the evil maknae and, well, Heechul to bring this up, and during breakfast, at that.

The two of them smiled evilly. "Care to explain?" Every pair of eyes at the table was on us and I could almost see the evil dripping from his voice.

Before anything else could be said or done, Donghae's hand was no longer in mine, and he was rushing - almost running - back into our bedroom, blushing like I'd never seen him before. I heard Heechul and Kyuhyun laughing, and I stood from the table, rolling my eyes. They _knew_ how sensitive he was.

I closed our bedroom door behind us, and I saw him sitting on his bed, looking like he was about to cry. I quickly ran over and wrapped him in my embrace, and I could feel him press his head against my chest as he let out a single sob. I couldn't let him get upset about something like this!

"Shh, Hae, it's okay. Don't let them get to you, you know they're only joking around. An besides, its not like all the others in the house haven't 'done it' with each other before, we don't need to keep it a secret. Think about it was us showing them how much we love each other. You don't have to get upset, I'll tell them to stop." I rubbed the back of his head tenderly and I felt him calm down.

"Hyukkie…I really do love you," he said into my shirt.

I felt tears coming, and I didn't know why. This usually didn't happen, what was happening? I placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "I love you too, Hae, so _so_ much," I replied, and he lifted his chin and I placed another kiss, this time on his soft lips.

"Just ignore, them, okay?" I said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he nodded. "Don't take them seriously, they're just trying to get to you. They're evil, it's in their blood, you can't blame them. Remember when Kyuhyun and Sungmin first got together, _before_ Kyuhyun and Heechul joined forces? Heechul harassed Sungmin every day, and he would break down at night and Kyuhyun had to be there to comfort him."

Donghae nodded and looked up and met my eyes. "You'll be there if that happens to me, right?" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "I'll always be there for you, Donghae. I will always be there for you." I kissed his lips one more time before we leaned back onto the bed and cuddled for a little while longer.

Looks like Leeteuk got us out of bed for nothing.

**(A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING! D: ! I got my laptop taken away and I'm actually not supposed to be using it right now at this very moment so shhh and enjoy! More to come, and trust me, it will get better, it's all very mellow right now. But please review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: (Eunhyuk's POV)

It didn't take long before Teukie was back in our room, prying us from each other's arms once again, informing us that it was time to leave for our schedules _right now_.

Luckily, the very first thing we had to do today was a group interview, so at least I could be with Hae the whole time. Well, not _with_ him, in the technical sense, seeing that our coupleness wasn't out to the world, but we wouldn't be separated. Sure, there was "EunHae" but that was all fanservice…the real stuff only happened when it was just us and the group.

We got through the interview just fine, because, unlike the other couples, we were allowed to be a _little_ lovey-dovey for the cameras, since the fans loved EunHae and SM wanted us to keep that going for them.

Of course, we couldn't makeout or anything, because SM thinks that when we show our real love, they fans will know it's even more real, but in their own ways. They'll keep asking for more and more and more and then management thinks they'll stop buying our albums until they get more EunHae and…I don't even know anymore. All I know is we have to be in love for the camera…but not _really_ in love.

So every once in a while when the interviewer asked, say, how the group is getting along these days, are we still a happy family, Donghae would wrap his arms around me and shout "I love all my hyungs and dongsaengs, especially Eunhyukkie!"

And of course, all the ELFs in the audience would scream, and I would be forced to give Donghae a "I hate you because I love you" kind of look, which would only excite the ELFs even more.

The interview ended, and I was relieved because I wouldn't have been able to stand being that fake for too much longer, but disappointed, because I knew the next thing on my agenda probably didn't involve me being with Hae.

Unsurprisingly, I had to go to a photoshoot for a magazine with Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Ryeowook, while he had to go do another promo for his eye contact company that he modeled for. The others all had their own schedules to attend to. We snuck away from prying eyes for a moment of goodbye and a quick kiss before we were whisked away from each other once again.

…

At the photoshoot, I kept my eye on Kyuhyun, and I knew he was watching me, too. I needed to get him alone during the break, to "kindly" ask him to leave me and Hae alone, but I knew that would be difficult, because Sungmin was with Kyuhyun whenever he got the chance.

Finally, we got a lunch break and I didn't eat anything, but followed Kyuhyun and Sungmin in the direction they were walking in. I caught up and politely asked Sungmin if I could borrow Kyu for just a minute. He hesitated, but stepped off to talk to Ryeowook while I took Kyuhyun a few feet away where we could at least whisper.

He was smiling evilly, because he knew what I was there for.

"Look, Kyuhyun-sshi, I am going to politely ask you - and if you could mention this to Heechul-hyung - to please stop harassing me and my Hae while you're ahead. What you guys did this morning was _hilarious_, but it hurt Hae's feelings. So please, nothing else," I couldn't help letting my annoyance drip in my voice a little. He nodded and I let him go back to his Sungmin.

Why did I have the feeling I shouldn't trust him?

…

It was around ten that night when I finally arrived home to the dorms from a long day of long schedules. I had just walked in the door when I was hounded almost to the ground by a pair of tight, strong arms squeezing my neck in a hug.

"HYUKKIE!" Donghae practically screamed in my ear. I hesitated, surprised and pleased by this immediate affection, and then I squeezed him back with all my might until I felt like I would break his fragile body in half.

I knew Teukie probably wanted us to be very quiet - everyone had had a very long day and almost everybody was sleeping by now - so I knew it was best I got the two of us into our room. We bid Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Shindong (the only ones left awake in the living room) goodnight before Donghae jumped onto my back and I carried him piggy-back style into our room.

I tossed him onto the bed and placed quick, excited butterfly kisses all over his face, kind of like a mother does when her child gets home from their first day of school. This caused him to giggle like crazy, which only made me kiss him even more. I was about to pull away when I felt his hand running over my neck, tracing the chain of the necklace he got me, and tangled the two of our necklace charms together for a moment before the two of us sat up and our hands automatically fit into each other.

He leaned his head gently on my shoulder, and I leaned my back against the headboard of the bed. I sat there for a moment, I just loved the sound of him breathing. How I wished we could lock ourselves in here together for eternity and not ever have to worry about anything else but each other. Unfortunately, we only had the rest of the night until we'd probably have more schedules tomorrow - and early, at that.

"Hyukkie?" he whispered, breaking me from my thoughts and the silence that had filled the room.

"Mm-hm?" I said, looking down at his beautiful face, which was looking across the room.

"Saranghae?" He said it like a question.

"Saranghae," I answered reassuringly, kissing the top of his head, then once more on his forehead.

"Forever?" He looked up at me and met my eyes. My heart was melting, he looked and sounded so small and helpless, like a little child.

"Of course. _Forever and ever_." I leaned my neck and kissed his cheek, my necklace gleaming in front of his face and I felt him contort into a smile. I reached up and took his necklace in my hand and held it, while his free hand wrapped itself around my necklace, and the two of us sat there, holding hands and each other's necklaces.

"I'll never leave you," I whispered, before the two of us drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry (naega naega naega meonjeo) this was a really sucky chapter I'm waiting for something that's going to happen in the **_**next**_** chapter, so next few chapters should be better than this one.**** And just to clarify, in case it was unclear or confusing, they are holding hands with one hand, and holding each other's necklaces with their other hands, it wasn't like some tangled mess or something haha. Wasn't proofread, guys, don't sue me)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: (Donghae's POV)

I awoke to a newspaper smacking my face - hard. My eyes flashed open and my cheek stung, and I wasn't surprised to see Kyuhyun standing over me, said newspaper in his hand.

I felt the empty air around me and my eyes darted around the room in panic.

"Where's Hyukkie?!" I yelled, still looking crazily around the room.

Kyuhyun placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm. Down. He left earlier for his schedule," he said slowly, turning my head to force me to look at him and process his words.

"He…he didn't say goodbye?" I asked sadly, involuntarily making my famous fishy pout. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.

"He said he didn't want to wake you," he said, sounding all know-it-all. "God, Donghae, you're really annoying!"

I frowned, pouting again. Kyuhyun was really mean sometimes! But…was he _right_? I mean, was I really that annoying? I hated when people thought bad things about me, and you were right to compare me to a little kid when it comes to most things.

Kyuhyun told me it was time to get up and ready for our schedule and I knew I had to get up now if I didn't want to get chewed out by Leeteuk - again.

Today, the only thing on my schedule was to go to an interview, only with me, Yesung, Siwon, Ryeowook, and - _yay_ - Kyuhyun was going, too. But after that, I could come home and cuddle with my Hyukkie!

At the interview, I did the usual "EunHae" act I do whenever he's not there at the even with us. I act less enthusiastic and whenever he comes up in conversation, I immediately perk up, suddenly interested. As always, the fans died for it. The act was kind of real, this time, though…I wanted my Hyukkie there!

I kept seeing Kyuhyun looking at me from the corner of his eyes and I knew something was up. I started to get nervous and my palms started to get sweaty with uncomfortableness. I knew Hyukkie had talked to him to tell him and Heechul to stop harassing us, but I still felt…_unsafe_ near him.

After the interview was _finally _over - it was only like forty-five minutes, but that was long enough for me! - we started to get our things together to return back to the dorms. I packed my small little carryon back and slung it over my shoulder, ready to turn out the door and into our van.

Just before I turned, however, a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and pulled me back and towards a corner in the studio. Whoever this was was strong - strong enough to pull my full weight from just my shoulder.

I looked at who it was and I wasn't surprised to see Kyuhyun's eyes staring back at mine. I sighed. _What_ was he up to?

"Listen, Hae, you gotta stop this," he said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching them - why would anyone even be watching us? I don't know.

I gave him a "wtf are you talking about?" look and he rolled his eyes. "You gotta calm down," he said, trying to make himself clear. I, of course, was still as confused as ever.

"I don't understand," I said, my fishy face returning involuntarily once again. It was my fishy face/my really confused face, I guess?

"You need to stop being so…_annoying_," he explained slowly, only making me feel more stupid. "If you keep being so _clingy_ like this, Eunhyuk is eventually going to get sick of it and stop loving you."

I gasped. Was that _true_? I mean, this was the _evil maknae_ I was talking to, here. wasn't I supposed to not trust him?

"Kyu, I don't think so. Why would he do that? Hyukkie loves me, and he always will!" I stated with a bit of defiance in my voice.

Kyuhyun chuckled - oh, I _hated_ it when he did that. "No, I'm serious, Hae. I've talked to him, he said it right to my face! "Donghae is _so_ clingy", "Donghae will not _leave me alone!"_ He says that stuff all the time during schedules when you're not there!" Kyuhyun explained, using his fingers to name off all the examples he used.

I stood there like an idiot, my mouth hanging agape. He was the evil maknae…but…he really sounded like he was telling the truth! No one was that good of a liar…right? Hyukkie said we would love me forever! I should trust him, right?! I was such a confused little fishy!

Kyuhyun let go of my shoulder and headed off towards the van, but I still stood there looking like a moron. A very, very confused moron.

…

We got home to the dorms, it was only about one in the afternoon. We each only had had that one schedule for the day, so the five of us pretty much had a free day off to hang out at the dorms or maybe go out if we wanted.

Of course, me being the disturbed little fishy I was, I went straight to me and Hyuk's shared room and laid myself down on my bed, burying my confused little head in my pillow, face first.

I wasn't sure what to believe at the time. Should I believe Kyuhyun, the evil maknae who is known for lying and deceiving and fiddling with relationships, or should I believe my Hyukjae, my one true love who told me he would never leave me and would love me forever? The answer seems obvious, right? Well, fish don't always see the obvious.

I'd seen so many stories about how people trick their friends into relationships for their own personal benefits, and what Kyuhyun said had gotten me thinking about that. But what about this relationship would Hyuk gain if it wasn't true love from me? Hyukkie would never do that to me, we were too perfect for each other.

But still, even if he did love me, was I really as annoying as Kyuhyun said? Kyuhyun wasn't always that bad, maybe he was just trying to warn me? Should I stop being so…_obnoxious_?

I heard a knock on my door and Siwon's voice. "Hae, we're gonna go out and grab something to eat. Do you wanna come?" he asked politely. I was tempted, but too lazy and confuzzled at the moment to think straight, let alone go out in public.

"I'm sorry," I answered caringly as possible. "I'm really not feeling well at the moment. Sorry again!" I called. I felt bad, but I really wasn't in the best condition to be going out right now.

"Oh no, Hae, its fine. If you don't feel good, you don't fell good. We'll see you later!" Siwon called back. I heard their retrieving footsteps leaving from my door.

"Feel better!" Ryeowook and Yesung called simultaneously, and I heard the front door close with a thud. Was Kyuhyun still here? I didn't even want to know…

I groaned helplessly into my pillow, not improving once. I hated being alone with my thoughts, because, as you may be able to tell, I get confused really easily.

Maybe I should just wait till Hyukjae gets home? Or will I be too annoying to talk to him when he first walks in the door? Should I just wait for him to talk to me? Should I just pretend to be asleep when I hear him get home?

I just didn't know what to do. Wait…was that an evil laugh I was hearing from somewhere in the house? Eh, It was probably nothing.

**(A/N: So yea a LOT involved with the evil maknae here moohahaha! don't get me wrong, I love the real Kyu, but this one is pure, relationship-ruining EVIL! And just to clear things up, cuz I realize some people may think this, Kyuhyun is NOT trying to "get with" Donghae OR Eunhyukkie…he is only doing this because he is evil! *more evil laughter* Anyway, enjoy! (please) and review! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: (Donghae's POV)

It wasn't until about eight, eight thirty that night until Eunhyuk returned home from a day of schedules. I heard him come into the bedroom, and, as I'd planned, I pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to bother him! He'd had a full day of schedules, I didn't want to stress him out with my annoyingness.

I heard him whisper my name in a sweet, calming manner, and I just wanted to run up and hug him. But, I held my ground, my back to him. I heard his footsteps coming closer, and before I knew it, his hands were wrapping around my waist from behind, and he was snuggling up behind me, his nose in my neck. I couldn't help myself.

"Hi," I said nicely, trying not to be too affectionate. He seemed like he was in a good mood, which was great, but I didn't want to ruin it.

"You're awake," he said into my neck, and I tried hard not to giggle. His voice was muffled, and he sounded tired.

"Mm-hm," I replied shortly, trying to make it look as if I were exhausted, but he knew I'd only had a short schedule. He removed himself from my shoulder and sat up, and I turned to look up at him with confusion. I gave him a questioning look.

"Hae, baby. Are you sick?" he asked. His hand was on my forehead and I chuckled lightly, turning my back to him once again.

"Course not, Hyukkie. I think I'm just tired," I replied trying to sound like I was telling the truth. His hand appeared on my shoulder, and I sat up and faced him, forcing a smile.

"Hae. You _know_ you're a terrible liar, so why even try? And besides, I know you, and I know that when you're tired, you're hyper. I'm worried, are you feeling okay?" he repeated, and he reached for my forehead again but this time I swatted him away.

"Of course, Hyukkie, I'm fine!" I said, but he could see right through me.

"Hae. I didn't get my daily "HYUKKIIIIE!" and tackle to the ground right when I get through the door every day, so I thought you were sleeping. Turns out you're awake and apparently not sick. Are you mad at me?" He sounded hurt.

"Oh, no, Hyukkie!" I exclaimed. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. "I could never be mad at you! I just…I didn't want to annoy you."

His eyes widened and his face contorted in confusion. "How would you annoy me?" he asked.

"Well, you seem so tired when you get home. Me jumping on you and tackling you to the ground probably doesn't help your tired muscles! And, I know I can be really childish and obnoxious sometimes and Hyukkie I'm really _really_ sorry. I'll try to stop, okay?" I explained, but he still just looked so confused.

"Hae, _where_ is all this coming from?" he asked. "I've never thought you were annoying or obnoxious! Why would you even think that?!"

I lowered my head and averted my eyes. "Kyuhyun said if I keep being like this…that you're going to stop loving me…" I blushed and I felt his gaze on me like a spotlight.

"Donghae…what did I tell you?! don't believe anything those two say, they're just trying to mess with you! I thought we went _over _this, Donghae!" he sighed. My heart drooped. When he used my full name with that manner, I knew he was mad.

"…and he said that you told him in person that you thought I was annoying and need to calm down," I finished, and I knew I'd said the wrong thing. He practically jumped off the bed, standing and running his hands through his hair.

"_Donghae_," he hissed. I felt so small and weak, and I didn't know what else to do but run out of the room, through the house, and out the front door. I heard him following behind me, and I looked around in the dark to where I could go. Of course it had to be raining right now.

I felt a hand grab my left wrist and pull me back towards him. I tried to pull away but he's always been stronger than me.

"Donghae, I don't know what has gotten into you, but didn't I _tell_ you not to listen to anything the two of them say?" he said, and he still sounded quite mad. I hated that I'd made him mad.

"Well, you said…you said you'd talked to him, so I thought maybe he was telling the truth, I mean…" I trailed off and I felt like I was saying all the wrong things. His grip on my wrist loosened and his hand lifted itself from me.

"Has Kyuhyun really _ever_ told the truth?" he asked. He'd gotten quiet, and I knew that was a bad sign. I was just making him more stressed.

"Hyuk, I…I'm sorry," I said quietly. "Do you still love me?"

He sighed again, a deep, stressed sigh. "Donghae, of course I love you. I could never stop loving you, and I don't know how you could ever think that. It makes me feel like you don't trust me enough."

I felt myself starting to cry, but I couldn't lose it right here. I fell silent and I really didn't know what to say. I felt like if I said anything, everything would just be ruined.

"I'm just worried…worried that something I say or do could make you stop loving me," I said quietly, sounding like a helpless little child.

He ran his hands through his hair again, almost tearing it out due to the force.

"Hae, I…what is this? What kid of a relationship can we have if you don't trust me? Relationships are based on trust, and you don't seem to have any," he said, slowly starting to break my heart. Of course, I had to start choking up right there, and I couldn't even speak.

"Donghae, you're killing me. You have to say something," he pleaded quietly, but I couldn't find the strength to say or do anything. I just stared at his back, and him continuously running his slim fingers through his already messy hair.

He turned to look at me, then slowly started to walk away. He walked in the direction of his car, parked in the driveway of the house, pulling his keys out of his pocket. I reached my hand out for him, but I still couldn't say anything. Of course, he didn't see me.

He opened the car door, and just watched him do it. He gave me one last long look before tearing his necklace harshly off his neck and holding it in front of him.

"You really don't trust me?" he said, his voice shaking and bottom lip quivering. I knew him too well. I knew that the minute he got in that car he was going to start crying.

I know that sound I heard was my heart breaking when I saw him drop his necklace into a puddle of mud before settling shakily into his car and driving off slowly down the dark street.

And the worst part was, he'd left one of his windows open, and I could hear him sobbing the whole way through.

**(A/N: So yuperroo EunHae's first fight in da story ooh! So this was one of those "big parts" I was talking about that made the story worth waiting for ****J there are only about one or two MAYBE POSSIBLE PROBABLY NOT three chapters left of this story, then you guys can give me ideas for a new one? Thanks for reading and **_**REVIEW!**_**)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: (Eunhyuk's POV)

I could barely see the road through the thick blankets of tears layering my eyes. My heart was broken, and my brain was fuzzy. I wasn't exactly planning on going anywhere, I just needed to get out.

I couldn't get his face out of my mind. His lost, helpless expression. Why didn't he trust me? I felt so distrusted and hurt…but I was still in love with my poor little fishy.

I couldn't believe I'd just thrown his necklace. His gift, his present he'd gotten for me and only me, out of love, to represent our feelings for each other no matter where we were…I'd just thrown it into a mud puddle. I felt so disgusted with myself. I forced myself to pull over and just breathe.

What did all this mean? Was this just a fight, or was this the end? No, it _couldn't _be the end of us! We could push through, we could always push through!…right? I shouldn't be having these doubts, I really shouldn't…is there something wrong with us?

I banged my head hard on the steering wheel, and I was surprised not to hear the horn beeping. For the nth time, I ran my hands through my hair and tried to sort out my thoughts. Were Donghae and I just…not meant to be together?

No. Relationships are built on love, and based on trust, but no one's perfect. Even the most compatible couples fight, and it was normal for people to have doubts sometimes. A couple that doesn't have fights is not a perfect couple at all. Because is there are no fights, then obviously someone lied about something, because no two people agree on _everything_.

If all this I was thinking was true, then why was I here? Why was a pulled over on some random street, banging my head into my steering wheel, when I could be back home, cuddling with my perfect boyfriend, and everything could just be right?

I wanted to turn around and go home, I wanted to apologize…but would Donghae even let me back in? I treated him so poorly, so _harshly_. I was too busy being selfish, I forgot how sensitive and confused he gets.

I should've known never to have trusted Heechul and Kyuhyun, _especially_ Kyuhyun. Why did I ever think he would ever just leave us alone? In a way, this wasn't just my fault, it was his, too. If he'd just kept his mouth shut and left Donghae alone, then I _would_ be home snuggling with my fishy right now, instead of being stuck in the middle of this mess.

I started crying harder and harder, until I really didn't believe there were possibly any tears left. I finally just rested my head on the wheel, and silently thought about what I'd done, and tried to think of ways for me to fix it.

(Donghae's POV)

I just stood there and watched him drive away. I stood there like an idiot, and saw his car turn a corner, heard his crying get quieter, felt my heart shattering to uncountable pieces. Like a rock, I stood there, instead of going after him, like I should have.

My body felt like lead, and it all felt unreal, but I forced myself to walk to the mud puddle and slowly and carefully pull his necklace out of the muck. It was so filthy, I couldn't even tell what was written on it.

I looked down at my own necklace in disgust. _I don't deserve this,_ I thought, and I unchained it from my neck and but the two necklaces together in my fist. I looked around the pouring outdoors before heading back inside quietly.

Everyone was obviously still sleeping, so I had to be very careful. At least, until I got to my room.

I closed the door carefully behind me, but then immediately burst into tears against the door, unable to hold it in any longer. Everything Hyuk had said about me was true, and now he was gone and it was my fault. I curled myself up on my bed, ou necklaces still tangled in my fist.

I felt the grime and mud smearing all over my palm, but I didn't care. At the time, this was all I had that symbolized us, and our love. My eyes flew to the frames that were next to my bed, the pictures Hyukkie had gotten me from our first night together after we confessed our feelings for each other. I missed that, and it was only a couple weeks ago.

By the time I ran dry of tears, it was already eleven. My worried switch automatically paneled on…where was he?! He would never stay out this late, even if he _was_ mad at me. Then again, he'd never been mad at me till then, so I really didn't know.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but I wouldn't allow myself sleep until I knew Hyukjae was home and safe. I pried my eyes open, and it was hard keeping them that way. All the crying had really made my eyes heavy, and I couldn't help letting them drift closed a couple of times.

After a while of this going on, I realized it was midnight and he was probably staying at another friend's house for the night. He was probably to disgusted with me to even look at me.

I still wasn't going to sleep until I saw him again. I knew it was late, but I had to do something, or I was going to lose it and have a _real_ breakdown. I swear, the little panic attack from earlier would've been _nothing_ on what could've happened!

I looked into my palm and found our necklaces, still together where they should be. Mine was well covered with grime too by now, and there were marks left on my palm from where they had been.

I stood up and walked to the door, not even bothering to brush myself off. I very quietly opened the door, and snuck through the hallway and living room and into the kitchen.

As expected, there was no one else in there. It was, after all, midnight. I didn't want to wake anyone, either, but I flipped on the light switch and very dim light filled the little room. Everything was so quiet…which just left me alone with my confusing thoughts again. Perfect.

As quietly as I could, I stood in front of the small sink and turned on the faucet - low, so as not to wake any of the other members.

I found the best metal soap I could find and poured a generous amount onto my slightly dirty palm. I started cleaning off the necklaces as best I could, but I couldn't distract myself enough to stop the tears from still pouring down my face.

I was in the process of scrubbing the grime and mud off the metal when two very warm and familiar arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a head that smelled distinctly like strawberries laid on my shoulder.

**(A/N: YAY HAPPINESS! Haha so obviously you can kind of tell what's happening. I can't wait to write the next and, I believe, **_**final**_** chapter for this story! Its gonna be fun but sad because I really liked writing this story. ANYWAY, please **_**REVIEW **_**I thirst for it! Also if you have any ideas but don't want to write, just leave it in a review and I'll try to see what I can do!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: (Donghae's POV) (Just saying, I was listening to Storm when writing the fluff part of this chapter, so I feel all tingly cuz they sort of mix)

I let out a silent sob and felt my hands shaking so bad I almost dropped the necklaces. He took my hands in his and carefully took the necklaces from me. He started silently washing the necklaces with much more skill than I could have, and all I could do was watch. I kept hearing him sniffle, and I knew he was still crying, too.

I closed my eyes slowly, and just felt his head on my shoulder, felt the movement of his arms moving around in the sink. I heard the water stop and felt him step away from me only slightly. I felt the tingly feeling of a dried chain being fastened around my neck, with gently, loving movements.

I heard his shaky breath right behind my ear, and I almost shuddered when he whispered in my ear.

"Lee Donghae," he whispered so quietly, I almost had to lean in even more. "I love you so much…" he trailed off but I knew exactly what he was trying to say. I couldn't stop myself.

I practically twirled around, capturing his lips immediately. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and his returned back to my waist. I laughed a shaky laugh into our kiss and felt him smiling, his tears still coming along with mine.

We pulled away, but we only stayed inches from each other's faces. He smiled and I beamed back. His forehead rested on mine and we stood there for a moment, just quietly standing there like that, before we decided it was probably better for us to go into our room so we don't wake anyone up.

We snuggled up on the bed, but still neither of us said anything. Everything stayed comfortingly quiet for a while until I thought at least one of us should say something.

"Hyukkie…I'm so sorry. I do trust you, and I love you too much to let go of you." My voice was quivering like crazy, but I really didn't want to start crying again.

He squeezed my hand and pulled me closer, which I really didn't think was possible. "Baby…this was _not_ your fault…I was just caught up in the moment…everything…it was all me, you didn't do anything wrong." He kept hesitating, and I knew it was because he was holding back tears as well.

"Why don't we just both take the blame? Because I know we could go on like this for hours," I said, burying my head into his warm chest. I heard him chuckled and his arms wrapped around me and squeezed lightly, and I knew there was no words that explained how we both felt at that moment.

We both fell silent, we didn't want to spoil the moment with words when we could just hold each other like this. All we needed to know was that we were together again, just like we should be.

I laughed in my mind. Kyuhyun would have something to look forward to in the morning.

…

"Stop! Stop it! You're gonna hurt someone!"

I giggled, smiling smugly as I watched Eunhyuk practically screaming at Kyuhyun, Sungmin's frantic pleas for them to stop being utterly ignored.

I wasn't too worried about them getting too mad at each other, everyone always forgave the evil maknae anyway. Sure, everyone gets mad at him - _really_ mad - but the problems he causes always get resolved anyway.

Eunhyukkie looked pissed but of course Kyuhyun had a little smirk on his face - no, _the_ little smirk on his face; The evil maknae smirk.

I don't think Eunhyuk was as angry as he could've been, though. I think since we were happily together again, free of complications, his rage wasn't too fiery.

"YOU ALMOST BROKE US APART, DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" he was screaming. He shoved Kyuhyun's shoulder, but Kyu just kept smiling. I was quite amused, and so were Ryeowook and Yesung, other victims of Kyuhyun's evilness.

"_DON'T YOU SHOVE MY KYU!_" Sungmin screamed, his gentleness finally going away to be replaced with anger. He placed himself angrily between the two, blocking anything else Hyukkie might have wanted to do. "_DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM!"_

Sungmin never really let out outbursts like this, so it was surprising to everyone, even Kyuhyun.

"_Look._ Whatever he did, he is sorry for it. But do _not_ touch him!" Sungmin said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to hold himself and not shove Eunhyuk back.

"Nuh-uh, I want to hear him say it himself!" Eunhyuk spat back, jumping toward Kyuhyun again before Sungmin shoved him back angrily.

"_I JUST SAID NOT TO TOUCH HIM!_" Sungmin roared, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

Kyuhyun placed his hand carefully on Sungmin's shoulder, looking actually kind of freaked out. "Minnie, its okay, I can handle this," he whispered reassuringly into Sungmin's ear.

Before Sungmin could answer, Leeteuk came running into the room, Heechul, Hankyung, and Kangin following quickly behind. Leeteuk took in the sight before him, and rage covered his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled, and everything got silent. You know shit just got real when Leeteuk had to interfere - and was _yelling_, for that.

Shindong, Siwon, and Kibum quickly joined the rest of the group in the room, eager to see what all the yelling was about and who was gonna get it this time.

"Someone. Explain. _Now_," Leeteuk said, and I knew someone would have to speak up, or there would just be more yelling.

"H-he pushed my Kyu!" Sungmin said, pointing to Eunhyuk and pouting.

"Hey! Don't blame this on him, the whole damn thing was Kyuhyun's fault!" I finally intervened. I was _not_ about to sit there and watch Eunhyuk get blames for this just because Sungmin was upset.

"You leave him alone!" Sungmin said taking a step toward me. Kyuhyun grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hon, I said I can handle this," he said calmly.

Leeteuk sighed impatiently, his hands on his hips. "Will someone please just tell me what happened?"

"Kyuhyun was feeding Donghae false information about me and almost broke us up, just like he did to Ryeowook and Yesung!" Eunhyukkie complained. He tried not to pout, but it just came naturally. I lovingly wrapped my arms around him, which practically forced him to smile.

Sungmin sighed. "Kyu, I told you to stop doing that! Remember when Heechul did that to us? It wasn't fun, and it caused a lot of pain. You almost broke up Yesung and Ryeowook, didn't you learn?!" he scolded.

Kyuhyun just smiled. "Are you gonna punish me? How bout tonight, Minnie, baby?" he said smoothly. Sungmin tried holding his ground, but ended up blushing and giggling.

"Can we just get over this?" Leeteuk asked tiredly.

"Eunhyuk, I'm sorry I caused you and Hae so much pain, and I will never ever it again. We okay now?" Kyuhyun said, holding out his hand.

Ignoring Kyuhyun's hand, Hyukkie started pulling me towards the bedroom. Before we got into the room, he stopped and whispered into Sungmin's ear, "Make sure you _really_ punish him, Minnie.

**(A/N: So yea I know kind of a really crappy ending but I had to end it somehow, and I really couldn't think of anything else. GUESS WHAT GUYS? I was just at Walmart with SHESCRAZY787 and I was singing Donghae's song "First Love" and the cashier woman knew the song! She said "I know him, he's from Super Junior!" I think I actually had a heart attack XD! But yea so I was thinking of writing a smut fic of EunHae…if you want me to, mention it in your review please! Thanks for reading, hwaiting!)**


End file.
